chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowder
" I may not know why Mung needs Truffles, but I know he needs her, and I may not know how to fix this, but I know someone who does, and I may not know what's in this cookie cus I found it on the floor, but I'm gonna eat it anyways!" ''-'' Chowder "But I like the taste of dignity." -Chowder,Panini for President. "Last night, I dreamed I was ketchup... and you were mustard. Which is weird, because you're usually mayonaise. Why do you suppose that is?" -Chowder, Schnitzel Makes a Deposit Chowder is the main character in the television series, Chowder. He is a training-student in cooking with Mung Daal's catering company. He is voiced by Nicky Jones. Character Chowder loves to cook and to eat. Although he messes up a lot, like in The Burple Nurple Stand he accidently put poison into the Nurples instead of Snoreleander. If there is one thing he loves more than cooking, it's eating. Chowder has a virtually infinite appetite and is able to eat many times his own body weight. He will get hungry if he stops eating for even the smallest period of time, even claiming he would starve if he didn't eat the contents of an entire fridge as a snack in the middle of the night instead of just a whole ham. This coincides with a degree of impatience as when he wanted to try a meviled egg he went to great lengths to have one despite Truffles threats and Mung's promise to make him some in the morning. Chowder may possibly have dyslexia due to his illegible penmanship and misreading of labels and cookbooks. This kid will eat anything! Even things that aren't meant to be eaten. He'll even eat parts of buildings given the chance, or he'll eat poeple. THIS KID IS A BOTTOMLESS PIT! Or the Catering Company's "garbage disposal." Species "This here is the story of a man- well, not so much a man as a boy- well, not an actual boy; he's more of a cat... bear... rabbit thing... so this here's a story of a cat bear rabbit thing- you know what, let's just say it's a boy... makes things easier." -Chowder's Wisdom Tooth Chowder is a mix between a cat, bear, and rabbit. It seems that people of his species take an interest in cooking ( Chowder, Panini, and Powder are cooking apprentices,Gumbo was a cooking apprenice, Colonel Chicken is a Colonel Sanders parody, Big Nosed Chowder Guy is seen in an audience at a live cooking show). Chowder himself doesn't even seem to know what species he is, as shown when he ran around asking what he is and yelling that somebody needs to label him "before it's too late!" although it is possible that he was just making up that he didn't know his species to use it as a distraction. Relatives Not many details are given about Chowder's family. Even though he isn't related to Mung Daal and Truffles, he is treated like and even thought of as their son. A fanmade younger sister named Clamder was made. Abilities Chowder is able to eat several times his own body weight, even items that are dangerous and even lethal, such as the Dancing Diablo Peppers that are seen to be able to set an entire kitchen on fire, although this might have been more due to cartoon physics. At some points he is seen eating larger items while still staying his original size, such as the shmelon in Taste of Marzipan and a long list of items at the beginning of The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin, while other times he can expand to eat larger items, such as the time he swallowed the ball in a game of Field Tournament Style Up and Down On the Ground Manja Flanja Banja Ishka Bibble Babbble Flabble Doma Roma Floma Boma Jingle Jangle Every Angle Two Ton Rerun Free for All Big Ball, and instantly took on the shape of the ball. Chowder seems to be able to control wether or not he digests his food, because he is seen being able to regurgitate items he's eaten exactly the way they were before, earning him the use of a storage container for some characters. Chowder doesn't like sports or have any physical skills. He only exercises when motivated by food, as shown in The Apprentice Games when Mung offered to give him the Ultimate Thrice Cream if he wins the Apprentice Games and in Shnitzel And The Lead Farfel when he broke his spine trying to touch his toes to get toenuts (a parody of donuts). He seems have the abiity to do bird calls as seen in The Maze. Residents Several characters live in Chowder or have used him as a home. Often these characters are parts of Chowder's body with personalities. Mr. Tummy Chowder's stomach. Sometimes Chowder draws a face on his stomach and makes it look like it's talking, and other times it talks by itself. Chowder's Wisdom Tooth Chowder's wisdom tooth. He appeared as the narrarator in The Puckerberry Overlords. When Chowder was in his own mouth, he mistook him for the Moon. Chowder's Taste buds Chowder's taste buds appear as animal-like characters in The Puckerberry Overlords. Frank Frank is a Puckerberry Minion who is Sour Ron's right-hand man. Puckerberry Minions They all play a part in trying to take over Chowder's mouth. Sour Ron The leader of the Puckerberry characters who plots to take over Chowder's mouth. Funjl A mold pixie who takes control of Chowder's body to spread mold throughout Marzipan. Chestnut In Chowder Loses His Hat, Chestnut uses Chowder's hat as a vacation home. Flazpacho Flazpacho is Gazpacho's brain freeze counterpart. He was created by Chowder's brain as his warm thought. Flung Flung is Mung's brain freeze counterpart. Along with all the other flenguins, Flung was created by Chowder's brain to help him get out of his own brain. Flitzel Flitzel is Shnitzel's brain freeze counterpart. Fluffles Fluffles is Truffles' brain freeze counterpart. Flanini Flanini is Panini's brain freeze counterpart. Flendive Flendive is Endive's brain freeze counterpart. She was created by the brain freeze to prevent Chowder from escaping his brain. Big Food Chowder accidentally eats Big Food, who states that she is reunited with her old friends (all the food Chowder ate). Mung Daal In the episode A Little Bit of Pizzazz, Mung ends up in Chowder's body. Trivia *Most of the time, we see Chowder with a shirt, hat and shoes, but no pants. Chowder was originally thought to not to wear pants and that his shirt covered him from the waist down. But in season two's start, he was shown to have actually worn pants that are almost always pink but in Weekend at Shnitzel's, his pants were purple with pink ankles.This design matched exactly his shirt's design. *Chowder will eat almost anything except Meveled Eggs and Sing Beans, which he compares to sweat socks. *Even though he doesn't like Panini as a girlfriend, he seems to care for her to some extent and tries to make her happy if she is upset (The Bruised Bluenana, Panini for President). *Chowder keeps blutter (and who knows what else) in his hat, as seen in The Apprentice Games. *Chowder is one of four characters who have said "Oh My God" in the series or something similar. You can hear it in Chowder Loses His Hat ''when he's being attacked by Gig. *It is also revealed in ''Gazpacho Stands Up that his handwriting is very sloppy; however, in The Big Hat Biddies, The B.L. T's, and in Paint the Town, he is able to write clearly. *In Gazpacho Stands Up, he is seen writing with his right hand, but in other episodes, he writes with his left hand. *In Won Ton Bombs, he took off all of his clothes, while in The Vacation, The Bruised Bluenana, The Apprentice Games and The Grape Worm he took off only his shirt. *All of Mung's apprentices (so far only Gumbo and Powder have been seen besides Chowder) look similar to him, but his outfit might be a uniform of some kind. *On some occasions, he is seen having short blue hair and blue eyes, while on other occasions he is seen to have dark red hair and green hair. These were seen in only one episode. His eyes were originally teal. (Seen in The Cinnamini Monster) *Chowder doesn't know what he is, as seen in Won Ton Bombs, when he says'' "What am I? A rabbit? A baby hippo? Come on people! Purple fur, bunny-like ears, a striped tail, somebody label me before it is to late! This is so uncomfortable!".'' *In his original look, Chowder had bigger ears (Some where between his current ear size and Panini's ear size), in The Puckerberry Overlords they decided to make his ears shorter, thinner, and floppier, and more apart. Then when The Bruised Bluenana ''came out, they gave him round ears *In The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy special, Billy and Mandy: Underfist, Chowder makes a cameo appearance in a giant Jack-O-Lantern parade float.In a flashback, we see Chowder with Mung as a 4 or 5 year old, and since Chowder is 9 or 10, we can assume *that he has been Mung's apprentice and has been living at the catering company for about 4 or 5 years *It seems (according to ''Brain Grub and The Heist) that Chowder sometimes acts like a dog. *In the episode Sheboodles he was dressed up as Bobby Brown. FusionFall In the Cartoon Network game, Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Chowder gets blown away with Schnitzel and the Schmingerbread House and has lost his presents to 12 people around the Cartoon Network Universe during Christmas time but now he has missions for Valentines Day involving Flarts.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fusionfall/images/9/95/Chowder.png He's in Peach Creek Commons currently with a stand. Chowder Category:Main Character Category:Apprentice Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Main Character Category:Cat/Rabbit/Bear Category:Food Category:Heros